


What Makes You Tick

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coercion, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mad Scientists, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the round up at the gladiator scene, Sideswipe has to prove his worth somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Tick

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-con warning for the fact Sideswipe bargains sex for a chance (he felt he had no better option). Started as Megatron Origins, but went VERY sideways. So full out AU, with that as background.

Sideswipe lunged the minute the door opened, driven to near madness from being kept in a cell, separated from his brother. That he was slammed back against the bulkhead almost immediately was to be expected, as three security force members strode in with purpose on their faceplates.

"Where's my brother?" he demanded, only able to get a pulse that Sunstreaker still existed, but not a locale.

"Shut-up, gladiator scum!"

The three immediately began attacking him, and Sideswipe could not help but try to fight back, but these mechs knew where to hit for most effect, and to cause the most pain. By the time they finished, Sideswipe was curled up on the deckplates of the cell, energon leaking from half a dozen tubes within his abdominal armor, and staining the mobile portion of his faceplates.

With him nearly helpless on the deckplates, Sideswipe could do nothing when the prison tower he was being held in rocked with violent explosions. he was thrown against the bulkhead again, and collapsed, systems shutting down in defense from a sudden silence on Sunstreaker's end.

`~`~`~`~`

Sideswipe came alert this time to two factors; he was in a large berth, and his brother was both nearby and fighting, but the latter was tinged with the pride and arrogance of a fight chosen.

That just left the first part to deal with, as he realized he was not alone.

::Tension unnecessary,:: came across his processors, before the other mech came fully into view.

Sideswipe thought he looked familiar, possibly from the gladiator scene, but he couldn't be certain.

"Where am I?"

"Safe, temporarily. New recruit Sunstreaker insisted you will stay with us as part of his enlistment. Skills, more negligible than his." The blunt assessment riled Sideswipe and his optics flashed as he sat up, but before he could speak, the stranger was right there, peering at him. "Skills less visible than noted on previous forays into arena?"

"Mech, I got skills you can't touch!" Sideswipe blustered at him, but the words hit rough in his spark. Sunstreaker had always been better. if that was what they were comparing him to, he was doomed, and he'd only be allowed as part of Sunstreaker's entourage.

"Verbalizations are not proof."

"You are a cold one," Sideswipe grumbled at that.

"Temperature is not a factor."

Sideswipe had to grin. "Is that a challenge?" He shifted just a little, making his armor shine, where it wasn't tarnished by spilled energon and dents, just so.

`~`~`~`~`

Soundwave's optics narrowed, and he looked closely at the offering being made before dipping along the surface of the mech's mind.

Sideswipe did not want to be here just because of his spark-twin. He wanted to have a reason to matter. He knew he wasn't as good as Sunstreaker, a view shared by those who had already evaluated footage from the raid, and subsequent incarceration efforts. Sunstreaker had very nearly broken himself free, for instance, before Megatron's forces had culled the cells for their own use.

The strongest of the survivors had been chosen after replaying the entire event. Soundwave thought Sideswipe would make an adequate shock troop, but there was more to it than that for the pragmatic master of symbiotic mini-formers. He wanted to explore the ramifications of Spark Twins, to better understand the nature of them. Rumble and Frenzy had been created individually, but through observation of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Soundwave hoped to achieve better results next time.

He wanted a cohesively matched pair.

Now, understanding Sideswipe, he thought he saw a way. If Sideswipe was offering to interface with him, Soundwave could use the intimacy to begin his studies, comparing the harmonics of a broken spark with the more typical whole ones of most mechs.

"Offer of intimacy: intriguing. Perhaps... negotiable upon demonstration."

"Mech, I'm no cyberbait. I put my frame where my mouth is," Sideswipe promised, and Soundwave found the processor behind the words convinced that at least in this, Sideswipe was better than his twin.

`~`~`~`~`

Sideswipe pressed in close, already at fever pitch from the way Soundwave had made him work for every reaction so far. His motor revved, vibrating both their frames, producing a strange look for sideswipe from his...judge.

"Like that?" He did it again, more forcefully.

"Inefficient." Soundwave reached out and touched a folded device next to the berth. It came apart, revealing a broadcasting pulse generator. Sideswipe's optics went wide, and he shuddered from helm to pedes over the sight of it.

"Can we?" he asked in excitement, forgetting that he's not technically here as a lover, but auditioning his skills. Soundwave seems to consider, then sets the device to scan Sideswipe.

In moments, the pulse generator was oscillating on frequencies that shimmered just above Sideswipe's baseline, and just below it, with peaks that were maintained with variable duration. The way the pulses throbbed through Sideswipe gained a moan that built toward a cry when Soundwave attached it along the backstruts that reinforced the interior protection of every spark case.

"Oh, Primus, but that...."

Sideswipe's optics flashed and then he was taking the pulses, feeding them through his own system, to use them to counter-harmonize his fields. The result, when it stroked along the fields of the mech he was 'auditioning' for, was more intense than any single mech could give. Soundwave felt the crescendo and decrescendo each time, keenly, and almost wished he'd put it on a less obvious logarithm to see if Sideswipe could have handled a more randomized pattern.

That was the last logical thought to pass through his processor, though, because the very pleasing twin decided that wave-syncing was simply not enough. He pulled a small device from subspace and started manipulating it to magnetize and demagnetize along the edges of delicate sensors, fluctuating Soundwave's entire existence more thoroughly than if the mech had been dunked in full high-grade and ingested a complete tank of it.

Sideswipe watched with pleasure of his own when that mysterious mask retracted, but the smile gave way to a hiss of intake as Soundwave's more aggressive traits took control, and Sideswipe was pinned to the berth, trapping the pulse generator in such a way that it ground into Sideswipe's core, all of its power focused up and into him by the berth beneath his back.

Soundwave also took his magnetic generator, prying it free and finding the setting for its random function. When Soundwave placed it low between their abdominal armors on that setting, Sideswipe almost passed out when its ripple of magnetism charged more sensitive plates and sensors.

He was as lost as Soundwave in the aftermath of the next ripple, and after the third, his processor gave completely over to tactile sensation and instinct.

`~`~`~`~`

Sideswipe was passed out on the berth, and Soundwave was reviewing the data gained once both mechs had opened their casings to one another. The data, at best, was incomplete.

Evidently, he would need to experiment a few more times to get full access to the spark creation data.

His impassive optics raked the darker-colored brother, and he was not displeased at this theory.


End file.
